The present invention relates to an ozone-processing apparatus for a semiconductor process system, and particularly, to an ozone-processing apparatus for subjecting a target substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, to an oxidizing process or a reforming process. The term "semiconductor process" used herein includes various kinds of processes which are performed to manufacture a semiconductor device or a structure having wiring layers, electrodes, and the like to be connected to a semiconductor device, on a target substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) substrate, by forming semiconductor layers, insulating layers, and conductive layers in predetermined patterns on the target substrate.
In the manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, activated oxygen atoms (oxygen radicals) are used, when a target substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, is subjected to an oxidizing process or a reforming process. In such a case, ozone (O.sub.3) gas is supplied to a process chamber accommodating the target substrate, and is activated by, e.g., an ultraviolet-ray (UV) lamp to generate oxygen radicals.
U.S. Pat. Appln. Ser. No. 08/889,590 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-79377) discloses a processing apparatus of this type. The apparatus includes a process chamber with an ultraviolet-ray transmission window arranged in a wall defining the chamber, and UV lamps facing the window. The UV lamps are accommodated in a lamp chamber arranged on the process chamber. During a process, ozone in a process gas supplied into the process chamber is activated by ultraviolet rays emitted from the UV lamps. Thus, oxygen atoms (oxygen radicals) are generated and used for processing a semiconductor wafer placed in the process chamber.
Where activated oxygen (O*) is generated from ozone by Uv lamps, the light quantity of the UV lamps influences the quality of a processed target substrate. The light quantity of the UV lamps has to be properly measured to see whether the UV lamps degrade or not. Conventionally, during intervals between processes, the lid of a port formed on a process chamber is opened, and a light-quantity sensor attached to a rod-like jig is inserted therethrough, to measure the light quantity of UV lamps.
This measuring method, however, causes the interior of the process chamber, which has been supplied with ozone, to be exposed to the atmosphere, and thus may deteriorate the processing environment in the process chamber and the operation environment around the process chamber. Furthermore, it is necessary to purge the process chamber with nitrogen gas prior to the lid of the port being opened, and thus the operation becomes complicated and time-consuming, thereby increasing the operation cost and the downtime of the apparatus.